


Ты снишься мне наяву

by Drunk Erzherzog (nealex93_17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A bit of smut on the way, Alternative Episode VIII, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Episode VII AU, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but not too much though, spoilers for episode viii
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/Drunk%20Erzherzog
Summary: Кайло Рен почти оправился от ран и мечтает отомстить мусорщице. Но внезапно получает от Рей предложение, от которого не в силах отказаться.Таймлайн - после VII эпизода.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> да, тот самый Dreaming Wide Awake, который я решил публиковать и здесь на случай, если фикбук опять упадет.
> 
> Poets Of The Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake.
> 
> АХТУНГ!!! Главы, начиная с 15, могут отсылать к VIII эпизоду, но не следуют сюжету фильма! Тем не менее, SPOILERS ALERT!

Раны почти затянулись, навсегда оставляя уродливые шрамы. Впрочем, их он сможет скрыть — за маской и тяжелой одеждой. Кайло тоскливо посмотрел в иллюминатор, но все, что он увидел — извечные звезды и туманности. И черная пустота Вселенной. Сейчас все это казалось бессмысленным и безжизненным: звезды и планеты — мрачными холодными покойниками, где нет ни лесов, ни рек, ни гор, и лишь он один застрял на этом проклятом корабле, словно посреди пустыни. Свет в палате был чуть приглушен, чтобы не раздражать глаза. Кайло нравилась темнота, в ней можно было скрыть себя.

Больной вздохнул: кажется, он начал находить сладостное удовольствие в одиночестве. Не то, чтобы он не был одинок прежде, но сейчас, в палате медотсека, оно ощущалось острее, чем когда-либо. Всех посетителей, будь то доктор или медсестра, Кайло просто выгонял к чертям. Напуганные его яростью, они предпочитали убираться прочь. Особенно раздражал генерал Хакс, время от времени навещавший магистра, чтобы осведомиться о его здоровье и передать новости от Сноука. Строительство Старкиллера-2 уже началось, хоть уничтожение первой базы и нанесло тяжкий удар по финансам Первого Порядка. _Невероятно!_ — криво улыбнулся он. — _Неужели Хакс думает, что это сообщение должно привести его в восторг?_

Краем глаза Кайло заметил что-то на уныло-сером потолке. Длинная и узкая лампа истерично мигала, вызывая у него непреодолимое желание разнести ее к Вейдеру. Но Рен сдержался и только, схватив простынь, сжал кулаки до боли. Мысленно досчитав до десяти, он нажал кнопку вызова. Приставленный к нему Хаксом ассистент мгновенно появился на пороге палаты.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? — с видом идеально выдрессированного животного спросил тот.

— Сделайте что-нибудь с ней. Быстро! — подавляя злость, бросил Кайло, указав на лампу.

Ассистент кивнул и исчез за опустившейся дверью.

Рен тяжело выдохнул. Ассистент и пара штурмовиков, охранявших его, появились с тех пор, как он осуществил первую после болезни вылазку. Кайло не желал все дни и ночи напролет проводить в осточертевшей палате. Нет, пора было возвращать форму, тренироваться, чтобы в следующий раз… Об этом он старался не думать, потому что всякий раз воспоминания приносили отчаяние и боль — не только душевную, но и физическую. Шрам, оставленный ею, начинал саднить. И это бесило стократ больше, чем остальные раны. И наигранная бесстрастность генерала, а Кайло не строил иллюзий насчет Хакса, который — будь у него возможность — оставил бы его умирать. Но она… ее он ненавидел сильнее всего во Вселенной.

 _Причину его поражения. Его болезни. Его позора._ Он чувствовал, как все в нем восставало, когда он пытался воскресить в памяти ее образ. Да кто она такая, чтобы вставать на его пути?! Мусорщица с пустынной планеты. Никто, нет, ничто! И ей он проиграл? Немыслимо! Бешеная ярость вновь начала захлестывать Кайло; к счастью, боль в ране отрезвила. Конечно, были обстоятельства… вымотавшая его беготня по лесу, рана и чудовищное решение, завершившее его переход на Темную Сторону, но так и не укрепившее его Силу. Но как можно было дать ранить себя неопытной девчонке, впервые взявшей в руки световой меч?

Сноук как-то сказал, что Рен испытывает жалость к ней, и именно это не позволило ему уничтожить ее. Словно внутренний запрет, который он сам для себя выдумал. Пожалуй, в этом была доля истины. Они были похожи: оба чувствительны к Силе, оба одиноки. Трудно убить кого-то, кто напоминает тебе себя самого. И он хотел заполучить ее в ученики — чтобы утолить, наконец, свои амбиции и иметь право назвать себя мастером. И чтобы спасти.

Но ее победа над ним, она перечеркнула все… Этого он не мог ей простить.

Лампа потухла, и низкий комариный гудеж прекратился. Кайло облегченно закрыл глаза, но тут же за стеной раздались голоса. Дверь открылась.

— В чем дело? — с холодной яростью рявкнул он.

— Неисправность обнаружена, но нет возможности ее устранить, — отчеканил ассистент.

— Придется заменить лампу, — к удивлению Рена, радостно сообщил электрик, показавшийся за спиной ассистента.

Кайло нервно хмыкнул: он предпочел бы, чтобы раздражающий предмет вовсе убрали с потолка раз и навсегда.

— Ладно, — бесстрастно произнес он, вставая с постели. — Заменяйте. Только чтобы она не гудела, как эта чертова штуковина, — Кайло указал на погасшую лампу.

Несмотря на протесты ассистента, он вышел из палаты. Ему предстояла небольшая прогулка по кораблю — всяко лучше, чем маяться от безделья в четырех стенах. Да и когда это кто-либо из этих ничтожеств мог его остановить? При первой же попытке магистр Рен использовал Силу.

  
***

 

Ночи были самым неприятным явлениям теперь. Он подолгу не мог уснуть, терзаясь воспоминаниями и мыслями, роившимися в голове. Днем его изредка отвлекали, но ночью… Ночью он будто вступал в бой с самим собой, изнуряющий и длившейся, порой, до рассвета. Доктор предложил ему пить снотворное, но Рен находил болезненное наслаждение в этих муках. Иногда, впрочем, он засыпал короткими тяжелыми снами. И тогда он видел ее.

Она лежала перед ним или стояла на коленях и умоляла не убивать ее. В ее чистых глазах читался страх и отчаяние, а слезы тончайшими струйками стекали по щекам. Она была так беспомощна, так потеряна, так прекрасна… _Это неправильно,_ Кайло знал. Его позор смоет лишь кровь — ее кровь. Но, сжимая в руках кроваво-алый меч, искрившейся Силой, он замирал. За секунду до того, как был готов нанести удар. Эти сны выбивали из колеи.

А еще добавляло странности то, что он пристрастился к ним, к этим снам. Что вызывало эти противоречивые желания уничтожить и обладать — ненависть или что-то другое? Куда более затаенное и мучительное. Осознание того, что собственная слабость встает на его пути к цели, подавляло. И пугало опасение, что за банальной жалостью могло скрываться что-то иное, что он не в силах был контролировать.

Гулко стучала кровь в висках, не давая успокоиться и заснуть. Беззвучно взвыв, Кайло резко перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Тело мгновенно пронзила боль в ране. Глухо шипя, он ощутил, как ком застрял в горле и слезы выступили на глазах.

_Не думать о ней, не думать, не думать…_

Но бледное от страха личико вновь появлялось. И снова мольба заглушала его ненависть к ней. Она простирала руки к нему, словно звала, шептала его имя.

_Кайло… Кайло… Кайло!_

Он перевернулся на спину, пытаясь не задохнуться, а голос в его голове все не смолкал. Внезапно с пугающей очевидностью Рен понял, что ему вовсе не чудится. Она в самом деле звала его!

Подскочив, он уселся на кровати и схватился за голову. От резких движений боль в ране усилилась, но он не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Сейчас главное было успокоиться и не выдать своего смятения, которое она, без сомнения, почувствует.

_Ты?!_

_Да, я. Рей._

_Чего тебе нужно?_

_Поговорить._

_О чем?_

_Нет, не таким образом. Лично._

_Что может более личным, чем это?_

_Решай сам._

_Это уловка?_

_Нет. Я не лгу. Это важно._

_Важно для кого? Если ты собираешься вновь звать меня назад…_

_Нет-нет. Речь не об этом._

_О чем же тогда?_

_Я сказала, что объясню все только лично. При встрече._

_Почему я должен верить тебе? Ты чуть не убила меня._

_Ты и не должен. Но если хочешь знать, то придется поверить мне на слово. И, кстати, я все же не убила тебя._

Голос замолчал. Кажется, она сказала все, что хотела. Выбор оставался за ним. 

_Допустим, я тебе верю. Как я найду тебя?_

_Используй Силу. Я направлю тебя._ — Пауза. — _Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все это строго между нами? Ты должен быть один._

Связь оборвалась.

Это было так нелогично, неожиданно и нелепо, что Кайло даже не знал что и думать. Впрочем, никто не обязывает его верить этой девчонке и рисковать своей жизнью, а, значит, и успехом его дела.


	2. Chapter 2

Улизнуть из-под наблюдения Хакса, следившего за ним по приказу Сноука, не составило особого труда: как бы хорошо ни были подготовлены его люди, против Силы у них не было оружия. Так что убедить каждого, кто встречался ему на пути, пропустить его оказалось наименьшей из всех проблем. Кайло решил использовать для перелета небольшое торговое судно. Оно не привлекло бы излишнего внимания, как боевой корабль. Кроме того, судно лишь казалось незащищенным: на самом деле оно было оснащено тремя пушками и имело несколько уровней защиты: Хакс не любил сюрпризы с перебоем поставок.

— Штурмовики готовы, — отрапортовал командир.

Кайло резко повернулся к нему и оглядел с головы до ног. Лицо того было скрыто шлемом, но даже через него Рен ощутил нервозность и страх командира отряда. Усмехнувшись под своей маской, Кайло приказал стартовать. Операция прошла успешно, и небольшая — по мнению магистра рыцарей Рен — ложь позволила торговому судну отправиться не за новыми поставками, а на опасную, можно сказать, разведывательную, миссию. Впрочем, ни экипаж, ни солдаты не знали о цели полета. А задавать глупые вопросы старшим по званию было не принято, а в случае Кайло Рена — чревато.

— Куда мы летим, сэр? — голос одного из пилотов вздрогнул. — Нам необходимы координаты…

Кайло нахмурился, но маска скрыла его неудовольствие.

— Пока держите курс, как есть. Я сообщу цель, когда сочту нужным, — раздался грубый металлический голос, не выдававший тревоги того, кто был под маской.

 _Мусорщица?_ — позвал Кайло.

 _Мое имя Рей. Если хочешь говорить со мной, то обращайся ко мне, как подобает._ — Ее голос наконец разорвал тишину в голове.

 _Р… Рей, мне нужны координаты. Или название._ — Он вновь ощутил прилив раздражения и Темной Силы: просить не входило в его привычку.

_Нет. Этого я тебе не скажу. Но ты ведь чувствуешь меня, так? Ориентируйся на след Силы._

_Это неудобно._

_Постарайся,_ — мягко надавила она, и Рену показалось, будто он видит ее слегка шаловливую улыбку.

Указав пилотам курс, Кайло задумался. Его отлет не останется незамеченным, и Хакс, вне всяких сомнений, сообщит об инциденте Сноуку. Причем, в лучшем случае (если Рей и вправду не обманывает, и это не ловушка) он отделается хорошим выговором и, возможно, арестом. В худшем — гнев Сноука уже не будет иметь значения.

  
***

 

Планетка, которую выбрала Рей, оказалась до того заброшенной и пустынной, что никто не смог вспомнить ее названия. Зато здесь и впрямь удобно назначать секретные встречи. И устраивать засады.

Кайло поморщился: перспектива попасться на уловку этой мусорщице не радовала. Отдав приказ экипажу и штурмовикам не покидать судна без его разрешения, он ступил на землю. Оранжевая низкорослая трава расстилалась на многие мили вокруг до горизонта; изредка выступали серые скалы с хилыми черноватыми деревцами, на которых не было видно ни листочка. Такое же желтовато-красное небо освещали сразу два солнца, одно чуть больше другого. Здесь было бы вполне красиво, если бы не безжизненность и едкие пары газов, клубившиеся над булькающими лужами с водой.

Никаких посторонних звуков. Ни единого шороха, выдавшего бы засаду. Это насторожило.

_Эй! Ты чего застрял?_

Наконец, он заметил тонкий силуэт на одном из дальних холмов. Рей стояла прямо на виду, словно нарочно, чтобы ее было видно на большом расстоянии.

 _А ты умеешь выбрать место для встречи,_ — ехидно заметил он, не сделав ни шагу.

 _Зато здесь нет лишних ушей и глаз, если, конечно, не считать тех парней, что прилетели с тобой,_ — парировала девушка, и по ее тону он понял, что ей смешно. — _Спасибо за комплимент._

_За… что? — Кайло не смог скрыть своего изумления._

_По-видимому, ты считаешь меня опасной, раз взял с собой отряд штурмовиков._

_Ты — мой враг,_ — ожесточенно бросил он. — _Или ты держишь меня за наивного дурачка?_

_О, нет. Не беспокойся. И, пожалуйста, поторопись. Мне ужасно неловко торчать тут как памятник!_

Она была права: продолжать обмениваться колкостями ментально они могли бы и на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга.

Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее ощущал ее Силу. Но сейчас она не была хаотичной — в ней чувствовался контроль. Без сомнения, Рей проходит обучение на джедая. Об этом свидетельствовала и ее одежда и тонкий хвостик ученика.

_Кто тебя учит? Люк Скайуокер?_

_В данный момент — никто._

_Кажется, ты не очень-то настроена на светскую беседу,_ — его рука невольно сжала рукоять меча: все сильнее его охватывало чувство опасности.

_Это и не светская беседа, а деловой разговор. Для общения я бы выбрала кого-нибудь поприятнее._

_Вроде того предателя? Он еще жив? Вряд ли он придет к тебе на помощь сейчас,_ — Кайло вспомнил о своем обещании отомстить мусорщице, и голос его мгновенно наполнила холодная решимость.

_Ты плохо его знаешь. Если понадобится, он сделает невозможное. Но, кажется, я говорила, что не собираюсь убивать тебя. Пока._

Наконец они стояли друг перед другом. Всего в паре шагов. И, как и сказала Рей, это мало походило на дружественную встречу. Девушка держала наготове меч и была полна решимости дать отпор, осмелься он атаковать. Кайло тоже не убирал руки с рукоятки.

— Мы же договорились встретиться один на один, без свидетелей, — наконец произнесла она.

— Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о том, чтобы нам не помешали никакие предатели, — парировал Кайло, даже сквозь маску чувствовалось его раздражение. — Так в чем же дело?

— Может быть, снимешь эту штуковину? Не очень-то приятно говорить с тем, кто скрывает свое истинное лицо.

— Зачем? Не терпится полюбоваться на свою работу? — язвительно бросил он, теряя самообладание.

— Не бойся, сегодня я тебя даже пальцем не трону.

Это было слишком. Ярость неконтролируемой волной ворвалась в сознание, вытесняя все мысли. Кайло активировал меч и бросился вперед. Фшшууух! Просвистело в воздухе. Напрасно. Рей увернулась и атаковала в ответ. Ослепленный гневом, Рен наносил удары один за другим. Она отбивалась и весьма успешно.

— Стой! — Рей откатилась в сторону. — Остановись! Я не хочу драки!

Вместо ответа Кайло, используя Силу, пригвоздил Рей к земле. Его рука дрожала — девушка сопротивлялась изо всех сил. Он навис над ней черной безжалостной скалой. Занес меч для окончательного удара в грудь.

— Не делай этого. Прошу…

В ее глазах стояли слезы. Кайло медлил. Что-то было не так. Рей вновь обратилась к человеку в черном:

— Прошу!

Она умоляла… Как в его снах! В снах, в которых он всегда просыпался именно на этом моменте. Рен отпустил ее, но меча не опустил.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Убери меч, Кайло. Сейчас не время.

Она была в его власти, беспомощная, загнанная в угол. И все же в ее глазах не мелькнуло и тени страха. _Почему?_ Рен дезактивировал меч и отошел.

— Спасибо, — Рей встала и отряхнулась. — Я предлагаю перемирие.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Временное прекращение огня. Довольно крови. Мы оба потеряли слишком много, — многозначительно произнесла Рей. — Тех, кого мы любили и кто любил нас.

 _Неужели она говорит об… отце?!_ Кайло отшатнулся, будто от удара Силы. Благо, маска скрыла его изумление. Многие годы он учил себя забывать эти слова — «отец», «мать», «дядя», «семья». Он называл их по именам, но сегодня с его губ сорвалось не «Хан Соло»…

— Да, — ответила Рей, прочтя его мысли. — Мы оба потеряли человека, который много для нас значил.

— Ты позвала меня в эту дыру, чтобы читать нравоучения?! — он старался говорить хлестко и отрывисто, но голос все же предательски задрожал, даже сквозь маску.

— Нет. Я просто сказала, что у нас есть еще кое-что общее, кроме чувствительности к Силе. Прости, я не хотела…

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, что я за человек! — крикнул Кайло. — И ты и представить себе не можешь, что я пережил! Черт! Это просто бред. Бред… Не хочу…

Рен махнул рукой и сделал несколько шагов назад, собираясь уходить. Ей нечего было ему сказать.

— Постой. Твое предложение еще в силе?

— Какое? — он остановился как вкопанный, пытаясь сообразить, в чем дело.

— Предложение учить меня пользоваться Силой, — терпеливо пояснила Рей.

— Ты шутишь? — с издевкой бросил Кайло.

— Ничуть. Ты научишь меня парочке приемов, и в следующий бой я буду знать все твои слабости, — девушка невинно улыбнулась.

— По-моему, у тебя уже есть учитель, — он решил пропустить мимо ушей ее последнюю колкость. Хоть и сказанная явно в шутку, она таила в себе угрозу.

— Ну, на данном этапе он мне не подходит.

Рей изо всех сил старалась не думать о реальной причине столь странной просьбы. Она и себе не смела признаться, что ощущает незримую связь с «монстром в маске». И пугающие сны, в которых он звал ее, лишь усложняли ситуацию. Она стала нервной и невнимательной. Мастер Люк посоветовал медитации, но каждый раз, когда она оставалась наедине с мыслями, в ее голову бесцеремонно врывался он — Кайло Рен. И тогда Рей решила встретиться с ним и выяснить правду.

— Вот как? — саркастично прохрипела маска. — И чем же тебе не угоден Люк Скайуокер?

— Ну так что, ты согласен? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

— Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я должен согласиться.

— Это ты назови. Ты ведь первый предложил.

— Не увиливай!

— Ну… я хотела бы освоить и Темную Сторону Силы. Хотя бы в общих чертах. Мастер Люк никогда не согласится учить меня этому, да и опыта в ней у него нет. А у тебя есть. Насколько я знаю, ты самый сильный форсъюзер в галактике. Так что…

— Зачем? — Кайло казалось, что он сходит с ума: ее слова взволновали.

— Я же сказала: чтобы в следующий раз убить тебя! Ты что, глухой?

— Если это какой-нибудь трюк Сопротивления…

— Успокойся. Игра честная.

— И что я получу взамен?

— Возможность перетащить меня на Темную Сторону. Если это тебе удастся. Брось, Кайло, разве ты не этого хотел?


	3. Chapter 3

Безымянная безлюдная планетка блекло-оранжевыми полями раскинулась на десятки миль. Эта яркая пустота утомляла и откровенно начинала надоедать Кайло. Здесь было слишком светло, слишком тепло и слишком много воздуха. Сидя на сером камне, он отмерял время по крохотному прибору на руке. Уже прошло больше двадцати пяти минут, а Рей все не появилась. А она редко опаздывала на тренировки. Мужчина вздохнул, поборов навязчивое желание скинуть плащ и маску. Вдруг раздался знакомый гул в вышине: он поднял голову, небольшой корабль Рей уже шел на посадку.

_Ты опоздала._

_Да, прости. Никак не могла оставить Финна и По._

Упоминание этих двоих заставило Кайло сжать кулаки. Девушка нечасто вспоминала своих друзей, но всякий раз что-то в ее интонациях раздражало.

— Мне кажется, они что-то подозревают, — подошла Рей и, уперев руки в бока, приняла выжидательную позу. — Чем сегодня займемся?

Кайло вздрогнул. Тон ее сменился с дружественного на холодно-деловой в считаные секунды, стоило ей переключиться на разговор с ним.

— Как обычно, тренировками. Начнем с разминки.

— Может быть, не надо? Не думаю, что бег каким-то образом…

— Вперед! У тебя пятнадцать минут, чтобы оббежать вон то озеро, — резко оборвал мужчина и засек время.

— Ты как мастер Люк, — буркнула Рей и бросилась к озеру.

Что она хотела этим сказать? Рен раздосадовано пнул ногой камешек, и тот, совершив небольшой кульбит, плюхнулся в ярко-оранжевую лужу.

Вот уже месяц они раз в неделю прилетали сюда. Тайно, скрывая свои встречи от всех и даже не особо разговаривая об этом друг с другом. Словно это было табу. Кайло, как и Рей, воспринимал происходящее как-то, чем оно, в сущности было — тренировки. Поэтому согласился на сразу установленные девушкой границы, переход которых грозил им обоим неприятностями. В конце концов, они были врагами, на время заключившими перемирие. И именно хрупкий баланс их тщательно запротоколированных отношений оказывался на кону.

Так было проще. Не персонифицировать Рей, не воспринимать ее как угрозу и видеть в ней лишь ученика.

Счетчик тоскливо пискнул — пятнадцать минут вышли. Кайло поднял голову, ища глазами пустынницу и намереваясь отчитать ее. В эту же секунду его обдало столбом пыли.

— Можешь даже не надеяться, я уложилась, — выпалила Рей и согнулась пополам, переводя дыхание.

Месяц, четыре встречи; они обменялись едва ли двумя десятками фраз — короткими и обрывочными. Незачем привязываться к тому, кто отнял у нее Хана, пытал По и чуть не убил Финна.

Ее обучение у Люка Скайуокера продолжалось, и он оказался весьма требователен к своей ученице. Пытался исправить свои предыдущие ошибки? Искупить вину? Рей не знала, а Люк не стремился делиться с ней воспоминаниями. И все же он заботился о ней, беспокоился, когда девушка уходила слишком надолго, как мог бы ее отец, которого она никогда не знала. И Рей была благодарна: даже эти крохи любви и нежности приносили в ее сердце благостное умиротворение и уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

С Кайло все было не так.

Хотя, может быть, дело в том, что они практически не общались — наверное, боясь опасных тем — и Рей по большей части выполняла его указания. Монотонно. Упорно. Отчаянно. Стараясь не думать о том, что делал, делает или еще сделает этот человек. Это спасало от черных мыслей. Особенно от тех, что начинали роиться в голове, когда она размышляла о причинах своего согласия.

Кровь барабанной дробью стучала в висках: Рей бежала на пределе сил. Камень… ручеек с кислотной водой… мокрая от паров трава… опять скользкие камни и норовящие схватить ветки кустов. Оставалось меньше минуты. Девушка поднажала и упрямо вскинула голову вверх. Отчаянно глотнула воздуха, но рваная боль в легких не прошла. Быстрее, быстрее! Рей подгоняла себя… А впереди маячил тонкий черный силуэт, растворявшийся в едких парах.

— Ай! — перепрыгнув через лужу, она ощутила, как нога скользит по земле. — Блин!

Рей попыталась ухватиться за ветку, но сухие тонкие ветки лишь исцарапали ладонь. Она упала, стукнувшись головой о камень.

На несколько секунд девушка потеряла сознание.

 _В чем дело?_ — услышала она знакомый голос с нотками удивления и раздражения, когда пришла в себя.

_Ничего. Просто поскользнулась._

Упершись руками в землю, Рей попыталась встать и тут же зашипела от боли. Кажется, она подвернула ногу.

 _Тебе помочь?_ — осведомился Кайло.

 _Нет,_ — буркнула девушка. — _Я сама._

Собрав волю в кулак, она встала на одно колено, старясь не смещать вес на поврежденную ногу. И первая мысль, которая ей пришла, была о том потоке нравоучений, что обрушит на нее… нет, не Кайло… Люк. Усмехнувшись собственному воображению, Рей выпрямилась и сделала шаг вперед. И взвыла от боли, едва удержавшись на одной ноге. Стало ясно, что самостоятельно идти она не может. Даже используя Силу. Разве что прыгать на здоровой ноге. Рей села, подогнув одну ногу и вытянув поврежденную. На голых коленках красовались алые ссадины и частички оранжевой травы. Пустынница оторвала два листка с ветки, смочила их слюной и приложила к ранкам — кровотечение было не сильным, но саднило здорово. Через Силу она почувствовала, как Кайло приближается к ней — уверенно и неторопливо, но с каждым шагом все ускоряя темп.

— Вот… — обиженно бросила она, снова попытавшись встать.

На этот раз Рей едва-едва опиралась на вывихнутую ногу, но не удержалась и рухнула бы на землю, если бы Кайло вовремя не подхватил ее.

— Пусти! — огрызнулась мусорщица: инстинкты снова взяли верх.

— Ты не сможешь идти самостоятельно, — спокойно парировал он, поддерживая ее за худые локти.

— Если надо, то доскачу или доползу! Отпусти!

— Ладно.

Он убрал руки, и девушка свалилась на траву, больно ударившись о мелкие камни. Бросив уничтожающий взгляд на мужчину, Рей встала на одно колено и, цепляясь за тонкие ветки, выпрямилась. Победно смерив Рена с головы до ног, она медленно поковыляла вперед, шипя от боли и норовя упасть. Кайло не смог сдержать улыбки, благо под маской ее не было видно.

Ему все же удалось уговорить Рей взойти на борт небольшого «торговца», где был меддроид.

— Почему ты прилетаешь на гражданском? — спросила она, оглядывая небольшое яркое помещение медотсека. Свет бил в глаза, и с непривычки девушка щурилась.

— Так безопаснее, — коротко пояснил Кайло, следя за манипуляциями дроида.

— Безопаснее? От кого исходит опасность, от меня, что ли? Ай! Больно! — вскрикнула Рей — жесткая металлическая рука вправила вывих.

Он не ответил. Конечно, не от нее. Больше мужчина так не считал: они оба честно следовали установленным правилам. Нет, Рен опасался, что их могут выследить: сопротивленцы или Первый Порядок — неважно. А торговое судно хоть и не имело устрашающего вида, было хорошо бронировано и оснащено. К тому же привлекало гораздо меньше внимания посторонних.

Дроид наконец закончил процедуру, и девушка вздохнула спокойнее.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — произнес Кайло.

— Ага. И придумать, где, как и когда я успела схлопотать это, — Рей покосилась на перебинтованную ногу.

  
***

 

Люк сделал вид, что поверил той небылице, что ученица рассказала ему. Но все же освободил ее от физических тренировок, заменив их на многочасовые медитации, от которых у Рей уже шла кругом голова. Она битый час сидела в полной тишине и прохладе пещеры, но так и не смогла сосредоточиться — перебинтованная нога жутко чесалась. Девушка старалась не обращать на это внимания, но… рука сама невольно тянулась под повязку.

 _Ну как ты?_ — она вздрогнула, услышав знакомый голос.

 _Мы же договорились не выходить на связь через Силу!_ — зло прошипела Рей. — _Это привлекает излишнее внимание._

_Я только хотел спросить. Может быть, ты хочешь отменить тренировки, пока твоя нога не прошла?_

_Ничего подобного! Ты просто перестанешь гонять меня по этим идиотским холмам. Не думай, что так легко отделаешься от меня._

_Все еще хочешь меня убить?_ — усмехнулся Кайло.

_Сильнее, чем ты думаешь!_

Рей установила Силовой щит, и голос ее врага исчез. Разразившаяся тишина оглушила, словно ее ударили тяжелым мешком по голове.

— Что тебя тревожит, дитя мое? — заботливо спросил только что вошедший Люк.

Она не знала, почувствовал ли он Кайло. Почувствовал ли колебание Силы вообще? Оно было такое слабое.

— Нога, — ответила пустынница, в общем-то, не соврав.

— Ты должна научиться контролировать свое тело и его потребности. Боль, страх, усталость — все это существует, прежде всего, в твоей голове. А ты хозяйка своим мыслям, не так ли?

Рей кивнула. _Сила, как же затекли шея и спина!_ Люк вздохнул.

— Ладно, отдохни, — сжалился он над ученицей и одарил ее нежной улыбкой в ответ на недоумение девушки: она все еще забывала о мощи Силы.

Когда дневная жара спала, он вывел ее на прогулку. Вокруг расстилались бескрайние поля и холмы молодой, совсем зеленой поросли. Рей любила эти пейзажи: своей безбрежностью они напоминали Джакку, но краски их были гораздо мягче и многообразнее, а в воздухе витали покой и безмятежность. Вечерние прогулки помогали справиться со страстями куда лучше, чем бесконечные медитации.

— Почему вы так печальны, мастер Люк? — спросила Рей, чувствуя, как тот чуть сильнее сжал ее локоть. Забавно, это она должна поддерживать его под руку, а не наоборот.

— Уже очень давно я не совершал столь чудесных прогулок, — голос Скайуокера наполнился тихой грустью.

— Разве это не должно приносить радость? — она остановилась, сбитая с толку.

— Должно. И я счастлив, что ты сейчас со мной, — улыбнулся мужчина.

— Вы не выглядите счастливым.

Люк вздохнул: эта девочка оказалась весьма смышленой. С каждым годом воспоминания становились все горше, все болезненнее, хотя, казалось, время должно исцелить былые раны. Но…

— Мастер Люк, что с вами? — встревоженный голос Рей вывел из оцепенения, и по ее испуганным глазам он понял, как помрачнело его лицо.

— Все хорошо, Рей. Просто иногда мне трудно справиться с воспоминаниями.

— Знаю.

Слова учителя оказались отголоском ее собственных мыслей, и тихое «знаю» сорвалось с губ совершенно случайно. Девушка надеялась, что Люк не понял, что она имела в виду.

  
***

 

Финн все еще оставался в постели, однако состояние его стабилизировалось. Он был вынослив. А кроме этого его поддерживали друзья. Рей прилетала, когда выдавалась свободная минутка между тренировками. А По почти круглосуточно дежурил у палаты бывшего штурмовика, из-за чего девушка чувствовала себя немного виноватой. Ей казалось, что она свалила заботу о Финне целиком и полностью на плечи Дэмерона.

Они познакомились у палаты Финна — столкнулись в дверях. Рей без труда узнала лучшего пилота Сопротивления: обмундирование и бесстрашие, читавшееся во взгляде, выдали По с головой. Он оказался совсем не таким, как представляла девушка. Часто шутил, смешил ее и заставлял улыбаться, рассказывая о своих необыкновенных и невыполнимых миссиях. Поведал ей о встрече с Финном и о генерале Органе. Рей думалось, что Дэмерон мог бы быть обычным приятелем с Джакку, а не героем Сопротивления. Но в этом был весь он — решительный, смелый и совершенно сумасшедший.

О магистре рыцарей Рен и той злосчастной битве они не говорили. Любое напоминание о прошлом тягостным балластом ложилось на сердце.

— Рей, ты меня беспокоишь, — начал По, когда они с девушкой вышли из палаты Финна.

— Ты о чем?

— Сначала ты улетаешь по каким-то своим таинственным «делам», при этом берешь с собой световой меч и парочку бластеров. Пропадаешь невесть где. А потом еще и возвращаешься с перебинтованной ногой. Я беспокоюсь. Мы с Финном беспокоимся…

— Ты рассказал обо всем Финну? С ума сошел, что ли?! — перебила Рей.

— Не увиливай! В чем дело?

— О, Великая Сила, я уже тысячу раз говорила, что поскользнулась и вывихнула ногу, когда чинила один из двигателей.

Но По был непреклонен. Он встал на ее пути и, сложив руки на груди, ожидал чего-то еще. _Правды? Догадался об их с Кайло встречах?_ Это невозможно! Рей поежилась, лишь представив, что ее ждет, если кто-то раскроет их тайну. Навязчиво пискнул прибор на руке: у нее оставалось около восьми часов.

— Ну? — пилот Сопротивления и не думал отступать.

— Не сейчас, По! Мне надо… — Рей осеклась: по лицу Дэмерона пробежала нехорошая тень. — Пока! Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Бывшая мусорщица привстала на носках, намереваясь машинально обнять друга, но тот чуть повернул голову, и Рей поцеловала его прямо в губы. Скорее инстинктивно, чем следуя разуму, они отшатнулись друг от друга, и девушка ощутила, как краска приливает к щекам. Она развернулась и быстро пошагала прочь, несмотря на боль в ноге.


	4. Chapter 4

_Это произошло случайно!_ Рей убеждала себя, цеплялась за спасительную отговорку. Конечно, она не планировала целовать По, ведь он гораздо старше и вообще друг. Лихорадочно вцепившись в штурвал, девушка пыталась выйти на посадку. Но ничего не выходило. То ли корабль капризничал, то ли воздушные потоки мешали. Наконец усадив судно, Рей выпрыгнула из кабины и… вскрикнув от боли, упала. Совсем забыла о вывихе.

— Осторожнее, — на этот раз Кайло поджидал ее у места посадки.

Он подал ей руку и помог подняться.

— Тебе нельзя калечить себя, предоставь это мне.

— А ты сегодня сама любезность, — съязвила девушка и, отказавшись от помощи, поковыляла вслед за Реном.

Он привел ее к подножию холма, где они обычно встречались. Но кое-что было необычно — разведенный костер. Рей удивленно уставилась на мужчину, подбросившего пару сухих ветвей в огонь.

— Смеркается, — ответил он на не высказанный вслух вопрос.

И в самом деле, оба солнца закатывались за горизонт — слева и справа. Темно не было, но лишний свет не помешал бы. Тускло поблескивали на небе звезды, теряясь в молочных туманностях. Они казались такими близкими-близкими — только протяни руку! Рей вздохнула, вспомнив вечера на Джакку, когда она ложилась на еще неостывший песок, смотрела на небо, считая звезды и созвездия, и мечтала о том, кто заберет ее с этой горячей и враждебной планеты навсегда.

— Помойная дыра, — невзначай бросил Кайло. — Тебе не место на Джакку.

— А где мне место? — не оборачиваясь и совершенно бесстрастно спросила девушка, присев на большой камень у костра.

— Ты могла бы быть со мной… — на секунду он замолчал, пытаясь сообразить, что ляпнул, а потом торопливо добавил: — Я имею в виду Темную Сторону Силы. Она зовет тебя, и ты не можешь это отрицать.

Рей наконец посмотрела на черную худощавую фигуру в маске и демонстративно закатила глаза.

— Нет, — ее голос прозвучал твердо и неумолимо. — Хватит болтать. Ты будешь меня тренировать или нет?

 

— Ну, давай же! Вперед! Так… хорошо. А теперь…

Он не хотел драться с ней. Даже в качестве тренировки. Но Рей настояла.

— Атакуй! Так. Слева, еще раз слева, вниз… и вверх!

Она была упрямая, эта мусорщица с Джакку. Даже несмотря на не зажившую еще ногу, ожесточенно бросалась на него. И он чувствовал, как волны Темной Силы рассекают пространство вокруг нее. На ее лице — сосредоточенность и полная готовность. Ее удары сильны и резки, он едва успевает их отбить. _Откуда эта жажда смерти?_ Стараясь не пропускать атаки, Кайло проник в ее разум. Она не сопротивлялась. Может, не осознала в пылу боя?

Заглянув в ее мысли, он понял в чем дело. Его уроки не прошли даром — Рей вспоминала их битву. Погоня по лесу, страх, израненный Финн… Она словно призывала приносившие боль мысли, впускала в себя Темную Силу. Мелькали лица Финна и По, его лицо, по-отечески улыбающийся ей Хан и слезы в глазах Леи… Кайло вздрогнул, ощутив ожог на левой руке.

— Рей…

Но она уже не слышала его, пытаясь выбить меч. Ее черты исказились, стали острее, и темные, черные тени легли у глаз и губ. С пугающей быстротой он понял, что Тьма завладела разумом Рей, ослепила болью и страданиями. Как когда-то его. И образ безумной тигрицы оказался ужасающим. Не это он представлял, когда думал, как подчинит своего врага Темной Силе.

 _Рей!_ — он сделал резкий выпад и… потеряв равновесие, упал.

 _Не смей лезть в мою голову!_ — прорычала девушка, занося над ним световой меч.

Надо было действовать и действовать быстро. Улучив момент, Кайло толкнул ногой Рей, и та пошатнулась. Не устояв, она рухнула на спину, но попыталась встать. Однако Рен оказался проворнее: бросился на нее, выбил меч из рук и, пока девушка не опомнилась, навис над ней. Прижав ее руки к земле и обездвижив.

— Пусти, мерзавец!

Но мужчина пропустил крик мимо ушей. Разум мгновенно затянула густая мрачная пелена гнева. Без доступа воздуха в легкие, Рей начала задыхаться, и темное марево в ее глазах медленно сменялось на страх и отчаяние.

Она лежала на траве, тяжело дыша и все еще брыкаясь. В глазах плескалась ненависть, постепенно сменяясь на ужас. Зрачки расширились, и Рен мог разглядеть каждую точку на радужках.

— Рей? Ты в порядке?

Она сфокусировала взгляд: черная маска бесстрастно нависала над ней, словно хищник с любопытством изучал свою жертву. Металлический голос звучал жестоко и холодно.

— Я могу тебя отпустить?

Рей молча кивнула: в легких совсем не осталось воздуха, их будто выворачивало наизнанку. Кайло ослабил хватку, но выпускать ее окончательно не собирался. Одной рукой он потянулся к шлему — по-видимому, мужчина тоже выдохся. Раздался знакомый щелчок, и Рей увидела чуть раскрасневшееся лицо с уродливым рубцом от лба до челюсти. Отбросив маску в сторону, Рен сосредоточенно посмотрел на девушку. Она приходила в себя, и осознание содеянного наполняло ее животным страхом, рушило привычный ход мыслей и приносило почти физическую боль.

— Успокойся.

Она впервые за долгие недели услышала его голос — настоящий, без скрипучих модуляций маски. И он показался ей еще глубже и вкрадчивей, чем в ее голове. У человека под маской было другое лицо: оно не носило отпечаток ужаса и страданий, его глаза выражали беспокойство, а не ненависть, голос не таил в себе зла и ледяного холода — в отличие от монстра в металлической броне с обжигающе-красным мечом в руках. В человеке под маской еще теплился Свет, совсем крохотный лучик надежды, мгновенно наполнивший Рей жизненной силой.

Внезапно она ощутила сбившееся горячее дыхание на своей щеке. И смущенно быстро-быстро заморгала. В глазах Кайло блеснуло недоумение, и лишь по ее взгляду он понял всю нелепость ситуации. И наконец выпустил Рей.

Костер тоскливо догорал, но больше в нем не было нужды: оба солнца уже протянули свои утренние лучи из-под горизонта. До истечения срока в восемь часов оставалось еще три с половиной. И два из них она собиралась потратить на тренировку с Кайло Реном. Но бой так вымотал обоих, что Рей предложила закончить на сегодня. Тот не возражал. Девушка быстро собрала свои вещи и двинулась к кораблю. И вдруг ощутила пристальный взгляд в спину. Она обернулась: Кайло все еще стоял у потухающего костра высокой черной фигурой на фоне ярко-оранжевого зарева. Будто в пламени огня. Рей коротко кивнула, прощаясь. Но темный силуэт не шелохнулся.

  
***

 

Теперь она точно знала, что происходит с ним. В те злосчастные несколько минут Темная Сила столь мощным и неумолимым потоком ворвалась в ее сознание, что остановиться Рей уже не смогла. И увидела в себе то, чего не ожидала и не хотела видеть — _ненависть_. Жгучую и бесконечную, как сама Вселенная, и всепоглощающую. Она застила глаза кровавыми пятнами и яркими, словно от взрыва звезд, вспышками. Она съедала. Она покоряла, подчиняла. На несколько невыносимо долгих минут она стала смыслом ее существования, уничтожив все, чем была прежде Рей.

Рей содрогнулась в десятый, а, может, и пятидесятый, раз. Видение Тьмы звало ее. И пугало до глубины души.

Руки все еще дрожали, вцепившись в штурвал. А глаза невидяще сфокусировались на приборной панели. Она устала, смертельно устала. И включила автопилот.

К Люку она вернулась еще засветло. Небо, затянутое хмурыми предрассветными тучами, неприветливо грозило дождем. Девушка вздохнула: на Джакку дожди так редки. Идти в дом мастера джедаев не хотелось, да и все равно учитель еще спал. Рей уселась на сырую землю, провела ладонью по травинкам, собирая с них бриллианты росы. Но крохотные капельки лишь тускло поблескивали в рассветных сумерках. Такие маленькие, такие хрупкие, они тонкими белесыми нитями струились меж пальцев. Словно паутина.

— Ты вернулась раньше.

Голос учителя вывел ее из оцепенения. Как долго она тут сидела?! Рей мгновенно, словно на пружине, подскочила и обернулась. Люк медленно оглядел ее с ног до головы; в его взоре сквозило удивление и холодное недовольство. Девушка молчала, не зная что ответить, руки предательски дрожали, выдавая смятение. Скайуокер вновь смерил ее изучающим взглядом и, не удостоив и словом, развернулся и пошел обратно в дом. _Он все понял…_

— Простите… — ее голос сорвался в хрип, но джедай даже не обернулся и не сбавил шагов. — Простите! Я… я не хотела. Я не знаю…

Она бросилась ему вслед и, догнав у порога, вцепилась в край его плаща.

— Мастер Люк, прошу вас, — в глазах Рей стояли кристально чистые слезы — слезы раскаянья.

— Идем в дом, — коротко бросил Скайуокер, скользнув взглядом по коленопреклоненной фигуре падавана.

Повисло тягостное молчание, в течение которого Рей тихо всхлипывала на табурете. Люк неотрывно смотрел в небольшое окошечко на безбрежную водную гладь, расстилавшуюся за скалами. Он размышлял.

— Простите меня.

Она осмелилась еще раз произнести эти слова, хотя уже поняла, что прощения не будет: последний джедай утратил доверие к ней.

— Послушай меня, дитя, — начал наконец Люк, — то, что произошло с тобой, случается со всеми чувствительными к Силе. Однажды все слышат зов Тьмы. В этом и состоит суть пути джедая — сделать выбор, принять ту или иную Сторону. — Он вздохнул, замолчал на несколько мучительно долгих секунд и продолжил: — Когда-то я тоже услышал голос Темной Стороны…

— Вы?! — Рей вскинула голову и ошеломленно уставилась в спину Скайуокеру.

— Да. Мои друзья были в беде. Я думал, что подвел их, что они погибнут из-за меня. И тогда я ощутил гнев, и ненависть, и отчаяние. Император именно этого и желал, он толкал меня в пропасть Тьмы, хотел, чтобы я сразился с… — повисла короткая тишина, Люк вновь переживал тот бой с отцом. — С Дартом Вейдером. И я сам чуть не поддался власти Темной Силы. Как и ты.

Он обернулся, и его пронзительный взгляд остановился на ней. Рей вздрогнула, но не проронила ни слова.

— Я знал, что однажды ты услышишь этот зов и попробуешь на вкус Тьму. Было бы глупо бороться с судьбой. Жаль, что я не объяснил тебе этого раньше, — джедай вздохнул и приблизился к девушке. — Мне следовало предупредить тебя. Тогда бы это шокировало тебя не так сильно.

— Как вы догадались?

— Сила, моя дорогая, велика. Я почувствовал в тебе остаточные колебания Темной Стороны, как только ты ступила на планету.

— И вы не сердитесь?

— Сержусь, — тон его сменился, Люк нахмурился. — И очень сильно. Расскажи мне, что произошло. И без утайки.

Рей открыла было рот, чтобы рассказать всю правду, но слезы, стремительным потоком хлынувшие из глаз, прервали ее. Она рыдала, потерянная, уставшая и напуганная. Не в силах остановиться, девушка прижала ладони к губам. И почувствовала соль. Сердце разрывалось, мучимое страшной правдой. Без лишних слов Люк снял свой плащ и укрыл им хрупкие плечики ученицы. Горькая правда о Выборе оказалась непосильна. Он уложил ее на кровать, и вскоре Рей, опустошенная тяжкой ношей, забылась крепким сном.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулась она уже заполдень. Солнце, скрытое за тучами, лишь иногда проблескивало в прорезях облаков. Люка дома не было. По трезвому размышлению Рей поняла, что раскрывать все карты перед учителем все же не стоит. Неизвестно, как это может сказаться на их отношениях. Да и есть вероятность, что скрывающийся джедай расскажет обо всем Сопротивлению. И тогда… тогда ей вовек не отмыться от клейма предательницы. И, кроме того, она не хотела разочаровать или обидеть учителя.

Скайуокер вернулся через полчаса.

— Так, значит, штурмовики напали на твой след? — спросил Люк, пока девушка с удовольствием расправлялась с обедом: последние события отняли много сил, да и такой вкусной еды она не пробовала во всей своей жизни на Джакку. Она кивнула, дожевывая. — И _он_ был там? — Еще кивок. — Хм, — изрек джедай, и морщины на его лице будто стали глубже.

— А что, вы знаете Кайло Рена? — проглотив, Рей вытерла ладонью губы.

— О да. Очень давно, — по его тону пустынница поняла, что Люк не станет говорить о магистре Рен, и придержала язык, с которого чуть не сорвался новый вопрос. Джедай налил ей питья и пододвинул тарелку с какой-то водянистой кашей.

— Благодарю, — каша оказалась довольно приятной на вкус. — Спасибо вам за все. Так непривычно.

— Никто не заботился о тебе прежде?

— Мои родители, наверное. Но я их не помню. Теперь — вы и друзья, — ее голос дрогнул: был еще кто-то, кто принял участие в ее судьбе, но Хана Соло уже не вернуть.

— Нам всем будет его не хватать, — произнес Люк со сдержанной улыбкой. — Старый друг…

— Друг? Вы были друзьями? Хан говорил, вы вместе сражались, — оживилась Рей; такая тема для разговора хоть и приносила печаль, но невероятно заинтересовала юную ученицу.

— Да, много раз. Однажды мы с Леей спасли его…

— Вы о генерале Органе? Вы знаете ее?

— Она моя сестра. Странно, что она тебе не сказала, — усмехнулся Люк.

Рей застыла в изумлении и лишь по широкой улыбке Скайуокера поняла, что сидит с открытым ртом. И как она могла не понять этого?! Они ведь так похожи: те же глаза, нос, улыбка, тот же добродушный смех и та же доброта во взгляде. Ей вспомнилось другое лицо — с алым шрамом — в нем тоже иногда угадывались те же черты.

— Так Кайло Рен ваш… — она осеклась и зажала рот ладошкой.

— Нет, Кайло Рен мне не племянник. Он убийца, убийца Бена Соло, — мрачно ответил на вопрос джедай.

Рей безотрывно глядела в это лицо, такое доброе, такое печальное. Невольно руки потянулись к ладони учителя и крепко сжали ее, согревая. Люк накрыл ее пальцы другой ладонью, молча благодаря за поддержку.

— Что же случилось? — девушка знала, что Скайуокер может и не сказать правды, но попытаться стоило.

— Когда-то Бен был другим. О, он был так похож на тебя — талантливый форсъюзер, только-только начавший постигать мощь Силы. Я хотел научить его всему, что знал и умел, хотел поделиться знаниями. Он и сам тянулся к Силе и ее тайнам. Ему было чуть меньше десяти, когда родители привели его в Храм.

— И что произошло потом?

Рей смотрела на него как когда-то давно — широко распахнутыми глазами травянистого цвета, в которых читалось любопытство и нежность. Люк не посмел продолжить и не посмел солгать. Он никогда не мог лгать ей. И отвел взгляд. _Она ничего не помнила._

— Это моя вина, я не удержал его. Не заметил, как одиночество и амбиции все больше отдаляли его от Света. Для него я был, прежде всего, строгим учителем. А должен был быть просто любящим дядей. И тогда он потерял веру, Сноук смог соблазнить его сладкими обещаниями свободы и величия. Пустыми обещаниями, увы. Тьма всегда забирает и никогда не отдает.

Джедай замолчал, поглощенный тягостными воспоминаниями, до сих пор причинявшими боль. Взор стал пустым, словно сама Темная Сила высосала из него все чувства. Вдруг Люк ощутил, как Рей легонько погладила его руку. Ее теплые пальцы согрели и умиротворили, а ясный взгляд прекрасных глаз заставил Скайуокера опомниться.

— Тебе надо вернуться на базу Сопротивления, — подумав, произнес он.

— Но почему? Меня вызывают? — глаза Рей расширились в удивлении.

— Нет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнула от тренировок и применила полученные навыки на практике. Заодно принесешь пользу повстанцам.

Люк внимательно следил, как изумление на ее лице постепенно сменяется на нечто другое.

— Вы меня прогоняете?! — голос Рей задрожал от сквозившей в нем обиды и разочарования. — Из-за того, что я не устояла, не прошла испытание! О, прошу вас…

— Что ты, Рей, милая, — Скайуокер попытался ее успокоить. — Вовсе нет. Ты по-прежнему мой падаван. Но я хочу, чтобы ты усвоила одну простую истину: за все в этой жизни придется платить: за удачи и неудачи, за успех и ошибки. Да, ты оступилась, но ты пока еще постигаешь Силу. Пусть время, проведенное на Ди’Куар, послужит тебе уроком, который, надеюсь, никогда не забудешь.

— Вы наказываете меня, — девушка мрачно сверкнула глазами, пытаясь скрыть по-детски навернувшиеся слезы.

— Конечно, нет, Рей. Но я не всегда буду рядом, и в трудную минуту тебе придется полагаться на себя. Память — мощное оружие в борьбе с собственными страхами. Даже если она приносит горечь, цени эту боль. Помни о ней. Это не наказание, а испытание, что укрепит твой дух и решимость.

Девушка кивнула, ощущая странное сочетание облегчения и разочарования от того, что учитель все же нашел способ увернуться от разговора о Кайло Рене. Впрочем, теперь мысли о нем сменило чувство вины и стыда за собственную слабость. И Рей решила: не сдаваться и не подвести мастера Люка.

  
***

 

На базе Сопротивления первым ее встретил По. Он был серьезен и молчалив, и это заставило Рей занервничать, вспоминая их случайный поцелуй и непривычный жар чужих губ на своих губах.

— Как Финн? — спросила девушка, желая хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Гораздо лучше. Через пару дней ему можно будет вставать, — коротко ответил Дэмерон, и в его глазах вновь вспыхнул огонек веселья. — А почему ты вернулась? Мы ждали тебя не раньше, чем через две недели.

Рей коротко пояснила наказ учителя, умолчав, впрочем, о причинах, побудивших его отправить девушку обратно на базу.

— Вот как? Мастер Скайуокер дал тебе отдых? Эх, знал бы он… Мы получили кое-какие сведения о деятельности Первого Ордена. Так что у нас сейчас куча работы, и твое возвращение очень кстати.

По в мгновение ока повеселел и оживился: предстоящие опасные вылазки за разведданными лишь распаляли его и, казалось, приносили неимоверное удовольствие.

— А в чем дело? — Рей ощутила, как боевой настрой пилота передается и ей. И все же нотка тревоги прозвучала в ее голосе.

— Эти засранцы строят новую базу! Наверняка, еще более пафосную и опасную. Но идем, генерал Органа расскажет все подробно.

Генерал встретила их в своем кабинете. Она была совершенно одна. Под невысоким сводом помещения притаилась звенящая тишина; Рей вздрогнула, ощутив на своих плечах всю боль этой женщины. Невыносимую боль. Лея первая прервала молчание, со сдержанной, но добродушной улыбкой поприветствовав девушку.

— Как твое обучение? Как Люк? — ее голос был тих и тверд.

Бывшая мусорщица коротко рассказала о своих занятиях и передала привет от учителя. Лея и По внимательно слушали ее, ловя каждое слово.

— Что ж, я рада, что тебе нравится обучение и что Люк заботится о тебе. Но раз уж ты снова с нами, то можно найти и тебе миссию по плечу.

— О, только скажите! — рьяно бросила девушка. — Я готова.

Генерал Органа встала из-за стола и медленно прошлась по кабинету. Пилот и пустынница не посмели произнести и слова и тихо стояли посреди комнаты в ожидании.

— Поступила информация, что Первый Орден начал строительство новой базы. На этот раз они устранят все слабости системы, которые были присущи Старкиллеру. Необходимо узнать ее местонахождение и выяснить дальнейшие планы врага. Кроме того, «Финализатор»…

Генерал чуть замолчала, и облачко тени на мгновение омрачило ее лицо. Воспоминания жгуче-ледяной лавиной накрыли ее, заставив дать слабину. Будто надломленная тростинка, Лея припала к иллюминатору, за которым контрастно-яркими пятнами золотилось солнце, лишь узкими лучами врываясь внутрь затемненной комнаты.

— Может быть, нам уйти? — тихо произнесла Рей, переглянувшись с По.

— Это еще зачем? У нас много дел, — генерал Органа расправила плечи и уверенно продолжила.

Рей слушала вполуха. Сколько силы воли в ней, сколько величия! Хотела бы она походить на Лею — быть такой же отважной, доброй и непоколебимой под ударами судьбы. Девушка восхищенно следила за каждым движением этой женщины, потерявшей сына и мужа, но не утратившей надежды. Надежды на Свет и мир.

— Это задание весьма опасно и ответственно, поэтому вы отправляетесь оба, — закончила наконец Лея.

— Что, вместе? — Дэмерон опешил и бросил быстрый взгляд на пустынницу.

— Да. Вы справитесь, — мягко улыбнулась Лея. — Вы можете идти.

Рей поняла, что спорить не стоит, и, поблагодарив Лею, направилась на выход: она ужасно устала и хотела поскорее лечь спать. По же, по знаку генерала Органы, задержался.

— Присмотри за ней, ладно?

Дэмерон кивнул. _Кого или чего она опасалась?_

  
***

 

Рей с облегчением почувствовала приятную прохладу постели под ладонями. Казалось, стоит ей положить голову на подушку, как она провалится в долгожданный сон. Но отчего-то девушке не спалось: мысли путались от перевозбуждения и усталости, и ноющая боль засела в висках. Ее терзали сомнения и страх, страх встречи с Кайло.

Что заставило его предать Свет? Что толкнуло во Тьму? Этого Рей не знала. Она знала нечто другое: теперь ее больше не сжигала ненависть к Кайло Рену, теперь она не была уверена, что жаждет его смерти. Нет, девушка не простила и не простит ему то, что он натворил — никогда. И уподобляться ему, поддаваясь разрушительным эмоциям, она больше не могла себе позволить. Однако в сердце нашлось место и другому чувству — жалости. Ждет ли их в будущем смерть, или для Бена Соло еще не все потеряно — пока неразрешимая загадка. Понятно лишь одно: их судьбы, словно корни вековых деревьев, соединены и переплетены, спаяны до скончания этой войны незримыми узами Силы.

Как она хотела бы увидеть его лицо вновь — не обезображенное шрамом и ненавистью, все еще юное и осененное лучиком Света! Коснуться его рук и ощутить их тепло. Рей перевернулась на спину и уставилась в темный потолок. Память услужливо рисовала силуэты и тени: образы Рена и ее самой, их бой и яркий-яркий свет скрещенных в диком и смертельном ало-синем танце мечей. Изумление и восхищение в его горящем взоре, когда она призвала меч Люка. И бархатный голос, зовущий ее во Тьму…

Девушка ощутила, как что-то обожгло кожу плеча. Но то был не световой меч. Кайло, как безумный, вцепился в ее руку, привлекая к себе, и Рей ощутила ожесточенно-мутный взгляд темных глаз. Этот взор опалял, будто жаркое солнце Джакку в разгар дня. Ее охватил ужас, постепенно ослабевая и превращаясь в жгучее желание предаться неистовому зову смерти и судьбы. Она хотела закричать, но губы не дрогнули, хотела отвести взгляд от зияющей мрачной пустоты и огня глаз, но не смогла. Руки Кайло потянулись к ее шее, невидимой хваткой вцепляясь в горло. Падая в тягучую пелену бессознательности, она чувствовала жар его объятий и беспорядочные влажные поцелуи на ключицах и губах. Они словно выбивали землю из-под ног, лишали воли к сопротивлению, жгли своей бешеной страстью. Тьма поглощала ее, и Рей охотно поддавалась дурманящей власти и жажде отдавать и брать.

Так ударяет молния. Так пожирает огонь.

Рей тихо вскрикнула, подскочив на кровати. Ее глаза распахнуты, усталость как рукой сняло. Опять этот сон — всегда снисходит калейдоскопом ярких воспоминаний и видений, сплетающихся воедино и превращающихся в тягучее марево животных страха и желания. Что ж, похоже, Судьба настойчиво толкает ее на этот путь, и раз так, то она примет бой.


	6. Chapter 6

Время на «Финализаторе» тянулось бесконечно долго, мучительно стягивая дни и ночи в череду обыденности и опустошенности. Каждое утро Кайло сражался с неотступным желанием все бросить и сбежать куда-нибудь на пару недель. И каждый раз, глядя в непроницаемые глаза Хакса, докладывавшего о строительстве базы или новых распоряжениях Верховного Лидера, Рен ощущал, как слова непосильной ношей ложатся на плечи. Все здесь раздражало вплоть до монотонного голоса генерала и осточертевших небесных тел в иллюминаторе.

Это подавляло. Кайло чувствовал себя зверем, мечущийся в клетке и безуспешно пытающийся вырваться на волю.

С тех пор, как карта попала к мятежникам, Сноук все чаще нагружал его мелкими заботами. Испытывал на прочность? Усомнился в его силах? Неотступный контроль и презрительные взгляды в спину — это он заслужил в обмен на полное подчинение и веру в дело. Но возразить было нечего: Рен действительно провалил свою миссию да еще и получил серьезные ранения. Поэтому приходилось стиснув зубы терпеть и выполнять.

Единственной отдушиной была Рей. Тренировок он ждал, отсчитывая дни и часы. Странно, но с ней он чувствовал себя спокойно, уверенно, хотя и сохранял дистанцию. Они по-прежнему считали себя врагами, но отныне спаянными тайной и Силой, а потому необходимыми друг другу. Тьма и Свет, мужчина и женщина — как символично. Рен усмехнулся своим мыслям: когда-нибудь их мечи снова сольются в танце смерти. Обязательно. И, кто знает, на чьей стороне окажется удача. Ну, а пока сама идея о мирных тренировках с врагом казалась настолько же забавной, сколь и неправдоподобной.

  
***

 

Он безразлично наблюдал за маршем; Хакс с маниакальной регулярностью устраивал проверки, надеясь добиться больших полномочий у Верховного Лидера. Солдаты монотонно шагали в ногу, сливались в белые вереницы, разворачивались, что-то натужно орали и снова маршировали обратно. Но Кайло эта организованная возня не тревожила. Погруженный в свои мысли, он безучастно стоял на платформе рядом с генералом. Сейчас его волновало другое: после того проклятого боя Рей пропустила занятие и совершенно не выходила на связь через Силу. Рена терзали смутные сомнения насчет истинных замыслов пустынницы и звенящей тишины, окутывавшей его отныне по ночам.

Ему нужно уединение, чтобы подумать, привести мысли в порядок. Не обращая внимания на слегка удивленно-возмущенный взгляд Хакса, Кайло развернулся и направился в свои покои. Они встретили его мрачной нелюдимостью и прохладой. Шлем Вейдера покоился на своем жутком алтаре — в пепле тех, кто встал на пути Рена. Обессиленно Кайло опустился в жесткое кресло и снял маску. Мгновенно дышать стало легче; он сощурил глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету ламп.

Он сделал свой выбор уже давно, отплатил отвернувшимся от него той же монетой, избрал путь не ради, а вопреки. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы навечно вписать свое имя в умы людей. Недостаточно, как недостаточно оказалось убийство отца.

Вскоре Кайло потерял ход времени. Словно оно остановилось, замерло, оставив его один на один со своими страхами и надеждами. Очнулся он от странного возмущения в Силе, которое поначалу принял за банальное следствие усталости. Кто-то проник на «Финализатор», кто-то, чувствительный к Силе. Рен напрягся и прислушался к своим ощущениям, но ничего не прояснилось. Тревожный неуют охватил мужчину при мысли, что это могла быть Рей, и, скорее всего, так и есть.

Решив не ставить в известность ни Хакса, ни кого бы то ни было еще, Кайло привел в порядок свою амуницию и прихватил световой меч, хотя и не был настроен его использовать. Выйдя из покоев, он на секунду-две остановился, прислушиваясь к Силе: враг подобрался к командному пункту, явно вынюхивая разведданные. Возмущения казались слабыми, однако все же ощутимыми, и Рену не составило труда угадать, что лазутчик разгуливает на верхнем уровне, совсем рядом с комнатами высшего командного состава. Стараясь идти максимально тихо, Кайло направился к капитанскому мостику: там удобнее всего перехватить непрошеного гостя. Конечно, это наделает много шума, но, по крайней мере, все пройдет быстро. Спецназовцы охраняют входы и выходы в каждом отсеке, так что враг не уйдет.

Наконец он добрался до центрального коридора. _Источник возмущений совсем близко, будто рукой подать,_ но Кайло заметил лишь двух штурмовиков. Они отсалютовали ему и замерли по стойке смирно. Рен раздраженно прошел мимо, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на совершенно не к месту появившихся солдат. Наверное, забился куда-нибудь и ждет. Кайло раздосадовано направился на капитанский мостик: похоже, придется доложить о проникновении. Однако на полпути его что-то остановило. Он резко обернулся.

Вовремя. Лазутчики еще не успели скрыться.

— Бежим!

Один из них выстрелил по кодовому замку, и дверь пропустила их в жилой отсек. Кайло бросился в погоню.

В обмундировании штурмовика было неудобно, душно и плохо видно. Но Рей не приходилось жаловаться, сейчас, когда за ними гнался сам магистр Рен. Они неслись по полутемным коридорам из отсека в отсек. Кажется, попали на жилой уровень высшего командования. В разгар рабочего дня — никого. Дэмерон бежал впереди, время от времени пуляя по замкам, и постоянно оглядывался назад. Кайло тоже не отставал. Приходилось, отстреливаясь, отступать и нырять в закоулки жилого лабиринта.

— Твою ж мать!

От удара световым мечом бластер По развалился и выпал из рук. Дэмерон отшатнулся и едва не сбил с ног Рей. Кайло перехватил их у самой двери. Кровавые пятна света легли на стены. Девушка схватила напарника за руку и буквально оттащила назад, активируя сейбер.

— Беги! Я догоню! — она ринулась на Рена, перекрывая тому путь к По.

Кайло увернулся от взмаха и атаковал в ответ. Рей отступила, чтобы не попасть под удар.

— Ну уж нет! У меня четкие инструкции, — Дэмерон выхватил бластер у Рей и нацелился на черную фигуру.

Мимо! Рен снова увернулся и попытался остановить По при помощи Силы.

— Ай!

Жгучая боль пронзила вытянутую руку чуть ниже локтя. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Рей оттолкнула Кайло к двери и вместе с Дэмероном скрылась в ближайшем коридоре.

Выбив какую-то дверь, По пропустил девушку вперед. В помещении было совершенно темно, и повстанцы притаились, надеясь, что их не услышат. Совсем недалеко раздались размеренные шаги. Рей замерла, не решаясь даже шелохнуться. Бешено билось сердце, норовило пробить грудную клетку насквозь. Напарники отчаянно старались дышать как можно тише. Неожиданно шаги стихли, и По чуть приподнялся над панелью, за которой они прятались. Никого.

— Фух! — облегченно выдохнул Дэмерон. — Кажется, оторвались.

С непривычно резким звуком отворились двери, и пространство озарил алый свет. По обессилено свалился на пол, зажав ладонью рот. Рей бросила на приятеля полный укоризны взгляд. Пора сматываться, и быстро.

— Хватит играть в прятки. Я знаю, что ты здесь. Я чувствую тебя, — Кайло оглядел помещение: он словно попал в желе из ее энергетического поля.

Рен прислушался к возмущениям в Силе: Рей была близко, но он никак не мог сообразить где именно. Он узнал ее, как только девушка выхватила световой меч и прыгнула на него. Каждый удар, каждое движения казались до боли знакомыми.

По молча чертыхнулся и протянул руку у бластеру. Рей жестами пыталась его остановить, но парень уже приподнялся из-за укрытия. Она вцепилась в локоть пилота, мешая целиться, а ее взгляд ясно говорил: «Что ты творишь, придурок!» По чувствовал, как страшно шумит в висках, а на лбу выступила испарина. _Сейчас или никогда!_

Яркая вспышка осветила пространство. Не успев обернуться на выстрел, Рен свалился на одно колено. За спиной послышался сдавленный крик и возня. Он поднял голову: дымящееся отверстие в стене всего в паре сантиметров от того места, где он стоял. Оглушенный, он провел ладонью в грубой перчатке по лицу и, наконец, обернулся. Мятежников и след простыл. Но не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, куда они побежали.

Выстрел не остался незамеченным, и подняли тревогу. Личный состав на взлетно-посадочных ангарах был приведен к боевой готовности.

Затеряться в толпе штурмовиков двум повстанцам в соответствующей амуниции оказалось довольно легко: перед отправкой на спецзадание они прошли строгий инструктаж у Финна по части местных правил. Но вот подобраться к истребителям — это требовало сноровки. Особенно в состоянии общей тревоги и повышенного контроля. Кроме того, не следовало сбрасывать со счетов и магистра Рена.

Рей недовольно хмурилась: после того, как они наконец покинули третий сектор, он накинулся на нее с претензиями из-за ее вмешательства. Она резонно заметила, что они получили то, что нужно — информацию, а устранять Кайло Рена им не поручали. Но Дэмерон все равно злился, что Рей толкнула его, и поэтому он промазал. Наконец всеми правдами и неправдами они добрались до истребителя. И замерли.

— И кто… — Рей не успела завершить свой вопрос, так как По ее перебил.

— Я буду пилотировать. Я же пилот, — он по-хозяйски забрался в кресло и принялся включать систему. — И кроме того, я уже летал на таком.

Она закусила губу, но смолчала, и, пожав плечами, уселась на второе место.

Тем временем Кайло буквально ворвался на командный мостик. Как раз когда Хаксу сообщили о несанкционированном взлете одного из истребителей.

— Вы еще не отдали приказ сбить? — Рен всем корпусом повернулся к генералу.

— Только что отдал, — ответил тот.

— Сэр, мы подбили один двигатель, — доложил Митака.

— Отлично, — перебил Кайло. — Больше не стрелять. Подготовьте мой корабль. Я сам отправлюсь за лазутчиками.

— Откуда такое рвение? — холодно спросил Хакс.

— На борту мусорщица. Надеюсь, вы помните, что Лидер Сноук приказал доставить ее к нему. Они потеряли один из двигателей и не смогут совершить гиперпространоственный прыжок. Я перехвачу их на ближайшем планетоиде.

С этими словами он молча развернулся и направился к ангарам.

 

***

 

Очнулась она от того, что все тело ныло. На подбитом истребители они дотянули до Х-9304, небольшого планетоида со слабо развитой инфраструктурой. По большей части здесь царили непролазные джунгли, за которые и зацепился ее парашют.

_По!_

Рей огляделась: до земли оставалось немного, можно прыгать. Осмотревшись по сторонам, девушка заметила дым. Она отстегнула петли и, разламывая ветви, грохнулась вниз.

— Ай! — пустынница схватилась за недавно зажившую ногу. _Только бы не вывихнула ее вновь!_

Собрав все свою волю в кулак, Рей встала и отряхнулась: пора было искать напарника. Девушка достала световой меч — на всякий случай — и смело шагнула в чащу.

Уже стоя рядом с приунывшим после крушения По, она лихорадочно соображала, что им делать. В принципе, истребитель не получил серьезных повреждений и вполне мирно болтался на могучих ветвях. Лишь только подбитый двигатель вносил черным клубистым дымком немного грусти в теплый и солнечный день на Х-9304.

— Ну и что? Можешь починить? — деловито спросил Дэмерон. — Эх, почему с нами нет BB-8!

— Без паники, все не так страшно. Сегодня нам везет, — Рей забралась поближе к поврежденному двигателю и оценивала ущерб.

— Что там?

— Если немного повозиться, то можно починить. — После недолгой паузы девушка добавила: — Больше всего меня волнует, почему они не стали стрелять дальше. Почему дали нам уйти?

— Может быть, решили, что мы разобьемся, — предположил По. — Тебе помочь?

Рей кивнула и попросила принести необходимые инструменты и запчасти из салона. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что они есть.

Хотя бортовой компьютер быстро определил местонахождение истребителя, Кайло отдал приказ приземлиться подальше от крушения. Пилоты удивленно пожали плечами, но возражать не посмели. Дав Рей и ее напарнику небольшую фору, а заодно усыпив их бдительность, Рен наконец велел начинать операцию. Нашли они беглецов через полчаса. Те суетливо пытались завести починенный истребитель. Оставив солдат оцеплять окрестности, он уверенно шагнул на поляну.

— Блин, почти! Может что-то подкрутить? — кричал По из кабины.

Рей стояла к нему спиной, но Кайло точно знал, что она почувствовала его присутствие в ту секунду, что он ступил на землю.

 _Вы окружены. Сдавайтесь,_ — он решил, что не стоит пока тревожить второго мятежника.

 _Не раньше, чем ты ответишь на мой вопрос: как давно ты понял, что это я?_ — Рей продолжала трудиться над двигателем и даже не обернулась, но заметно напряглась.

_Начал подозревать это сразу с твоего появления на звездном разрушителе. Бой лишь подтвердил мои догадки. Зачем ты пробралась на «Финализатор»?_

_Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Моя очередь. Ты отдал приказ не сбивать нас?_

_Ты и сама прекрасно знаешь,_ — он ответил ее же словами.

Рей обернулась, в ее взгляде не читалось и тени страха, лишь беспокойство и решимость.

_Я знаю, что твои люди окружили нас, и, по-видимому, нам с По не уйти. Но я предлагаю сделку._

_Сделку?_

_Да. Ты позволишь По улететь. Его никто не тронет и не станет преследовать…_

_Ты шутишь?!_

_А я сдамся тебе. Идет?_

Ее голос затих в ожидании ответа.


	7. Chapter 7

Ее конвоировал сам Кайло Рен — вел, до боли схватив под локоть. Он шел быстро, немного отрывисто, и Рей приходилось чуть ли не бежать. Хакс встретил их в центральном коридоре третьего отсека.

— Это и есть та самая мусорщица? — он мимолетно скользнул по ней взглядом, оценивая опасность пленницы. И убедившись, что она не представляет видимой угрозы, перевел взор на магистра.

— У меня есть имя! — огрызнулась девушка и попыталась ослабить хватку Рена.

— Заткнись! — сухо рявкнул тот и лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе.

— Вы отведете ее в камеру? Я доложу Верховному Лидеру о ее поимке.

— Позже. И я предпочитаю запереть ее у себя. Ваши люди уже однажды упустили ее.

Хакс с белым от гнева лицом отшатнулся, но совладал с собой и холодно парировал:

— Так же, как и вы. Что ж делайте, что хотите. Мои обязанности мне известны, — генерал развернулся и, не удостоив Рей больше взглядом, удалился на капитанский мостик.

***

 

Сложнее всего было не решиться на самопожертвование, а убедить в его необходимости По. Дэмерон категорически не хотел оставлять Рей, и ей пришлось использовать Силу и надавить на важность информации, что он _должен_ передать Сопротивлению.

— У нас нет выбора: либо попадемся оба, и тогда прощай, миссия; либо один из нас сдается, — Рей схватила По за жилет и как следует тряхнула.

— Почему ты?! Это я должен остаться. Генерал Органа… — он не договорил.

— Потому что тебя убьют, глупец! — в глазах девушки сверкнул непоколебимый огонь. — А я нужна им живой.

Она пригрозила ему использованием Силы и втолкнула в кабину. По боролся с навязчивой идеей стрельнуть по стоявшему вдалеке Рену, но понимал, что не пройдет и секунды, как истребитель разнесут на куски. Вместе с ним. И тогда Рей точно несдобровать.

Что ж, он обязан доставить информацию о новой базе Сопротивлению и сразу же поднять всех на уши, чтобы спасти подругу. И пусть Первый Порядок готовит завещания — он не успокоится, пока не задаст им жару!

***

 

— Это и есть твои покои?

Рей оглядела черные стены, минималистичный интерьер и неприятно бившие по глазам контрастные алые и белые лампы на потолке. Здесь было неуютно и даже холодно. Девушка поежилась и обхватила себя за плечи.

Кайло не ответил и направился в глубь помещения. В полной тишине его шаги казались такими грубыми и пугающими, а резкий щелчок заставил пленницу вздрогнуть.

— Ты останешься здесь и не будешь пытаться сбежать, — он обернулся, и она с удивлением заметила облачко тревоги на его лице.

— Этого я не могу обещать. Я — пленница. А пленники любят сбегать.

— Предпочитаешь тюремную камеру? — в глазах Кайло сверкнул недобрый огонь.

— Почему ты привел меня сюда? — она решила разыграть выгодную карту по максимуму.

— Так легче следить за тобой.

Он жестом пригласил ее в смежную комнату. Она была гораздо меньше, чем центральная, видимо, служившая для приема посетителей. Хотя Рей сомневалась, что у магистра бывают гости. Здесь все было довольно аскетично: кровать и небольшая платформа-столик, вмонтированные с стенку, иллюминатор отсутствовал, зато темное помещение освещали длинные красные и белые лампы.

— Это что, чулан? — даже для неприхотливой Рей эта комнатушка показалась слишком маленькой и грубой.

— Вообще-то даже и не знаю. Никогда сюда не заглядывал.

— А ты где спишь? — невинно спросила девушка. — Или ты не спишь?

— В соседней, — глухо произнес Рен и рефлекторно потянулся к правому запястью. Нанесенная Рей рана все еще саднила, хотя и не так сильно.

Пустынница недоуменно проследила за его движением, однако быстро вспомнила детали боя.

— Ой, извини. Но я должна была тебя остановить, иначе ты бы убил По, — виновато затараторили она. — Сильно ранила?

— Нет. Он, по-видимому, тебе очень дорог, — холодно бросил Кайло, разворачиваясь к ней спиной.

— По — мой друг! — резонно заметила Рей, следя за тем, как Рен достает аптечку. — Может, лучше меддроид?

— И все узнают, что я ранен. Нет. Да и рана несерьезная.

Он сел на некое подобие скамьи рядом с белой лампой, левой рукой аккуратно принялся снимать перчатку и, наконец, зубами ожесточенно сорвал ее с руки. Закатав рукав, мужчина поднес запястье к свету и рассмотрел повреждение. Это была даже не рана — небольшая царапина, ожог. Кожа вокруг покраснела и вспузырилась. Избавившись от второй перчатки, Кайло принялся обрабатывать рану. Рей стояла в паре шагов не в силах оторвать взгляд от результата своего выпада. Почему-то в бою на Старкиллере это не казалось таким реальным — осязаемым, ощущаемым. Она не думала, что причиняет боль и страдания. Но сейчас… сейчас девушка почувствовала, что ее рука тоже ноет будто от страшного невидимого ожога, и ее начало немного мутить. Рен обернулся, и их глаза встретились: девушка застыла на месте и прожигала его потрясенно-испуганным взором. По его губам скользнула горькая полуулыбка.

— Давай помогу, — спохватилась Рей, заметив его замешательство с повязкой.

— Не стоит!

Голос мужчины прозвучал хрипло и низко, но это не остановило. Она решительно направилась к нему и, поборов неприязнь и отвращение, выхватила пластырь у Кайло и принялась осторожно прикладывать к ожогу. Ее теплые пальцы невольно коснулись кожи Рена. Она оказалась такой холодной, но совсем не грубой, по крайней мере, не настолько, как Рей представляла раньше. Девушка на секунду-две замешкалась, подавляя охвативший ее трепет, и ощутила пристальный взгляд, буквально обдавший ее жаром.

— Благодарю, — глухо обронил мужчина и поспешил убрать руку.

Заперев Рей в комнатушке, Кайло принялся размышлять. Разумеется, она слышит, как он мечется по апартаментам, но вот чего пленница никак не могла знать, так это его мысли. Полные тревоги. Как только Сноуку станет известно о поимке падавана Скайуокера, он заберет ее к себе, запугает и предложит сделать своей ученицей. И если под давлением Рей согласится, они станут соперниками. Не как прежде, а смертельными врагами, ибо до конца дойдет лишь один — Сноук выберет лучшего. А если отвергнет предложение перейти на Темную Сторону Силы? Рен содрогнулся при мысли о том, что Верховный Лидер сделает с ней… или прикажет сделать ему.

Он впервые в жизни жалел о своем успехе. Какая ирония! Теперь безжалостно сломить пустынницу — задача почти невыполнимая. Почему она не позволила своему дружку просто пристрелить его? Почему предложила сдаться? Ведь она не просто спасала этого мятежника и добытую информацию. Нет, за этим **несомненно** стоит нечто большее. _Почему?! Почему, почему, почему_ … Рен до боли сжал кулаки. Этих «почему» оказалось слишком много, а четких ответов на них он не находил.

Так и не решив, сообщать ли Сноуку, Кайло поспешил покинуть свои апартаменты. Ему нужно прогуляться, совладать со своими опасениями и выяснить, сдержал ли слово Хакс. Невыносимо было находиться так близко от нее, чувствовать ее страх и вспоминать взволнованный взгляд прекрасных глаз и трепет губ. Рен чертыхнулся и остервенело набрал код, со всей силы вдавливая экран чуть ли не до трещин. Двери мгновенно растворились, выпуская его на волю.

Первым делом он разыскал Хакса, что оказалось нетрудно: тот проводил очередной смотр личного состава. При виде Рена, генерал нахмурился и презрительно поджал губы.

— Когда вы собираетесь докладывать Лидеру Сноуку?

— Когда пленница будет готова к встречи с ним, — уклончиво ответил Кайло, сквозь маску чувствуя холодную ярость и недоумение Хакса.

— Мне доложили, что шпионов было двое. Что вы сделали со вторым?

— Именно поэтому я вас искал. Ему удалось сбежать. Так что мятежникам теперь известна наша диспозиция.

— Как это, удалось сбежать?! Вы в своем уме? — не выдержал генерал, его лицо медленно начала заливать краска гнева.

— На вашем месте я бы выбирал слова! — Рен сделал шаг навстречу мужчине и навис над ним грозной скалой. Даже не обладая чувствительностью к Силе, Хакс ощутил напряжение и угрозу, исходившую от рыцаря. — Да, он сбежал. Но невелика потеря. Мусорщица — ученица Скайуокера.

— Значит, она знает, где он скрывается, — взвинченный генерал с вызовом смотрел на Кайло снизу вверх и отступать не собирался.

— Полагаю, что да. Поэтому я и не стал возиться со вторым лазутчиком. Однако вам стоит приготовиться: они придут за ней.

— И попадут в ловушку, — Хакс отвернулся и отдал приказ приготовиться к нападению. — Займитесь пленницей, Рен. И постарайтесь не упустить ее на этот раз.

***

 

Однако вопреки ожиданиям мятежники не сделали и попытки отбить Рей. Вполне возможно, посчитали это суицидальной миссией. В любом случае, Кайло был рад, что атаки на «Финализатор» не последовало. Но расслабляться не приходилось: по-видимому, Сопротивление разрабатывает особый план по спасению пленницы, ведь они никогда не бросают своих в беде. И, порой, это стоит им не только свободы, но и жизни. _Привязанность — опасная слабость, приводящая к смерти._ Он давно усвоил этот урок.

Весь день он проверял готовность боевых орудий и солдат вместе с генералом Хаксом. Лишь под вечер, измотанный беготней по звездному разрушителю, Рен вернулся к себе. И сразу ощутил ее энергетическое поле, туманом заволокшее пространство. Раньше эти комнаты казались пустынными и чужими, но теперь он разделил их с Рей. Вспомнив о пленнице, мужчина велел принести ужин: его цель — не заморить ее голодом, а узнать о местонахождении последнего мастера джедая. Когда принесли еду, он выпроводил ассистента и наконец открыл двери в комнату пустынницы. Она сидела на кровати, поджав колени к подбородку и обхватив себя руками. Рей удивленно подняла голову и уставилась на поднос.

— Тебе надо поесть, — коротко пояснил Кайло и поставил его на платформу-столик. — Они не прилетят за тобой. Сегодня, по крайней мере.

— Я знаю. Это было бы безумием. Спасибо, — девушка опустила ноги на пол и пододвинула поднос с едой.

Рен заметил, как странно кроваво-бело выглядит ее кожа под светом ламп. Словно прежний загар стерся всего за пару часов.

— Ты так и будешь стоять? — спросила Рей, принимаясь за ужин.

Не ответив, он развернулся и, нажав на кодовый замок, закрыл дверь, оставив пленницу в одиночестве.

_Кайло?_

Мужчина вздрогнул, словно от выстрела бластера. Он сидел на кровати — сон почему-то не шел, хотя этот день ужасно вымотал.

_Чего тебе?_

_Скажи, зачем ты все это делаешь? Неужели не понимаешь, что приносишь боль… тем, кто тебя любит?_

_Ты ошибаешься. Никто никогда меня не любил. Я всегда был обузой для… них. Бомбой замедленного действия. Ты знаешь, что это такое?_

_Я понимаю. Ты чувствовал себя одиноким, брошенным всеми. Меня тоже бросили когда-то. Кто-то, кого я любила. Мудрость жизни в том, чтобы бороться с трудностями, а не поддаваться им._

_И я борюсь. Только по-своему._

_Ты губишь себя…_

_Напрасно пытаешься переубедить меня. Для меня все решено._

_Нет!_

_Да! Или ты думаешь, что меня вновь примут?! После всего, что было?_

_Но, Бен, твоя мама…_

_Она тоже меня ненавидит! И не называй больше этого имени. Бен Соло мертв._

Она замолчала, то ли напуганная его яростью, то ли осознав тщетность своих попыток. Но Кайло уже не мог остановиться. Ему нужно было совершить что-то ужасное, отвести душу. Словно на пружине, он поднялся с кровати и, шатаясь, вышел из спальни. Ледяная пустота комнаты слегка отрезвила, но не остудила охватившего его желания выпустить пар. Взгляд упал на стол, заваленный запасными деталями к световому мечу и прочим хламом. _Отлично!_

С гулким железным звоном все полетело со стола, разбиваясь и царапая пол. Кайло самозабвенно раскидывал запчасти со столешницы, некоторые хватал и со всей силы швырял в стены. Ярость, накопившая в нем, стала постепенно отступать, превращаясь в азарт. Наконец, ни единой вещи не оказалось в целости, и он принялся за стол. Тот оказался привинчен к полу, но это лишь распалило Рена. Он ухватился за края и буквально вырвал его, опрокидывая наземь. Испарина выступила лбу, а жилка учащенно запульсировала у виска. Он откинул волосы с глаз и провел рукой по лицу, ощущая, как возмущения Силы волнами распространяются по пространству. Перед глазами замелькали черно-белые точки, а виски словно прессом сдавило. Сквозь пелену Кайло услышал ее голос. Она звала его через Силу, но ему показалось будто она и впрямь кричала. _Что происходит?!_

— Не твоего ума дело! — он рявкнул и закашлялся, приходя в себя.

— Кайло!

Она не уймется, пока он не покажет ей ее место. Рен метнулся к двери и судорожно набрал пароль. Двери открылись, и он буквально столкнулся с встревоженной Рей.

— Кайло…

Девушка не успела договорить. Он с силой вцепился в ее плечи и больно припечатал к стене. В его мутном взгляде плескалось чистое безумие, и Рей невольно охнула. Он Силой пригвоздил ее на месте.

— Не семей лезть ко мне! Слышишь? Не смей! Ты пленница, и я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу! Понятно?

Он тряс ее, слегка приподняв над полом, и девушке пришлось упереться ладонями в его грудь, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие дистанции.

— Пусти, ты делаешь мне больно! — вскрикнула она, пытаясь увернуться от испепеляющего взгляда.

Кайло еще раз ударил ее о стенку и будто бы начал приходить в себя. Она достучалась до него? Все еще удерживая девушку над полом, он ощутил холодные ладони на своей обнаженной груди. Такие мягкие, такие приятные на ощупь. И потрясенно-взволнованный взор, изучавший его лицо и торс. Он и забыл, что из одежды на нем были только штаны.

Рей очень хотелось зажмуриться и не видеть страшного шрама, шедшего от лица к правому плечу. Но она не могла. С болезненным любопытством девушка беспомощно рассматривала бледную искалеченную кожу и чувствовала, как под ладонями в смертельном ритме бьется сердце человека. Человека, поглощенного Тьмой и отчаяньем, горевшего в своем безумии. Рей забыла, как дышать, и только неотрывно вглядывалась в трепетавшие так близко губы.

Она даже не успела вскрикнуть, так стремительно Рен впился в ее губы грубым, похожим на ядовитый укус поцелуем. Рей глухо застонала, но мужчина лишь сильнее прижал ее к стене. Его руки сдавили горло, лишая возможности сопротивляться, и девушке оставалось только покорно позволить ему исследовать ее рот языком. Жестко и мокро, прокусывая губы до крови. Она отчаянно забилась в стальных объятиях Кайло: ей нечем было дышать. В глазах начало темнеть, и жар удушливой волной принялся заволакивать разум.

— Пусти! — сдавленно выплюнула она, в потемневших глазах Рей плескались ненависть и гнев.

Пустынница Силой отбросила его к противоположной стенке. Удар о ледяную грубую обшивку привел в чувство. Рен поднял голову и встретил остервенело-загнанный взгляд девушки. Почти такой же, как на Старкиллере, когда она раздумывала, стоит ли добить поверженного врага. На негнущихся ногах он покинул ее комнату и запер двери.


End file.
